Wissenschaft vs Militär
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eine wichtige Frage, die mal geklärt gehört. Wer hat eigentlich die Oberhand auf der seaQuest?


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Serie seaQuest DSV und ihren Charakteren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte.

Season: III

Personen: Generalsekretär McGath

Captain Hudson

Ensign Lucas Wolenczak

Genre: General

Rating: none

_**Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Samusa!** Du hast zwar von mir bereits eine ganz persönliche Geschichte bekommen, aber ich glaube über eine noch nicht angekündigte Geschichte und dazu noch vollkommen unerwartete freust du dich mehr. Wegen Zeitmangels ist das Ende sehr abrupt und kurz. Ich hoffe das hat der Story keinen Abriss getan. _

**Wissenschaft vs. Militär**

by YuryJulian

Generalsekretär McGath machte es sich in der Offiziersmesse bequem. Er hatte einen wahren Marathon an diplomatischen Meetings, Essen und Besprechungen hinter sich. Sein körperlicher Zustand war dementsprechend nicht besonders gut und er freute sich bereits auf ein warmes Bett und den dazugehörigen, hoffentlich erholsamen, Schlaf. Aber die Mühe war es wert gewesen, selbst wenn er nun gerade mehr am Zahnfleisch nagte. Die UEO stand in der Welt wieder um einiges besser da. Die Versprechen die er gegeben hatte, waren allesamt auch nicht besonders schwer einzuhalten. Außerdem zählte er dabei auch insbesondere auf sein Flagschiff. Seine Privatkutschte, wie er die seaQuest heimlich für sich selbst bezeichnete, wann immer er auf dieser zu seinen Terminen unterwegs war.

Die Krawatte hatte er gelockert und die Füße unter dem Tisch heimlich ein wenig aus den Schuhen gezogen. Nun konnte die Entspannung kommen.

„Haben sie einen Moment Zeit, McGath?" sagte eine ihm nur allzu vertraute Stimme. Der Generalsekretär sah auf. Wieso befand sich Hudson nur dann nie auf der Brücke, wenn er dort am meisten von anderen erwünscht war?

„Worum geht es denn?" Seinem Tonfall konnte man nicht anmerken wie genervt er eigentlich in Wirklichkeit war. Perfekt trainierte Diplomatie, daran konnte niemand rütteln.

Ohne aufgefordert worden zu sein, zog sich Hudson einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Ich möchte mit ihnen über die Deckverteilung des Bootes sprechen. Wir müssen da einiges ändern, was bisher den Leuten im Trockendock wohl entgangen ist."

Verwundert sah ihn McGath an. „Was muss denn daran verändert werden? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern in den Berichten etwas entsprechendes gelesen zu haben. Soweit ich weiß gibt es keine Missstände auf der seaQuest."

„Natürlich gibt es die! Wir befinden uns mitten in einem Krieg und ganze zwei Decks sind voll mit Labors, die keiner benötigt!" Irgendwas am Ton des Captains ließ McGath aufhorchen. Wie es schien war Oliver Hudson über diesen Umstand sehr verärgert.

„Was schlagen sie also vor, sollte anstatt der Labors dort hin?" Die Frage kam aus reinem Interesse, denn was der Captain nicht zu wissen schien, war ein Antrag, der bereits vor einer Woche beim Generalsekretär auf dem Schreibtisch erschienen war. Doch über diesen würde er ihn später noch informieren. Erst einmal war es wichtiger heraus zu finden, was der Captain mit der seaQuest vor hatte.

Hudson hatte sich von einem der Leute aus der Kombüse einen Kaffee bringen lassen. „Das was es vorher war. Mannschaftsunterkünfte und Stauraum für unsere Waffen. Wenn ich anmerken darf, wäre mir von letzterem lieber. Uns sind erst letzten Monat mitten im Gefecht die Torpedos ausgegangen. Ich muss sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, wie schwer es war die Allianz dennoch zurück zu halten. Wir können von Glück reden, dass wir Erfolg hatten und es geschafft haben die Einnahme einer weiteren Kolonie zu verhindern."

Da lief also der Hase, doch zu spät bemerkte der Generalsekretär das bereits jemand anders an ihren Tisch getreten war und ebenfalls etwas von ihm gewollt hatte. „Und wo haben sie vor diesen zusätzlichen Stauraum an Bord zu schaffen? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Crew damit einverstanden sein wird, wenn sie die Freizeiträume alle in Bunker umwandeln." Der junge Wissenschaftsoffizier lächelte die beiden Männer an und stützte sich auf die Kante des Tisches auf. Er hatte nur gehört, was Captain Hudson zum Schluß gesagt hatte, aber nicht das davor.

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Mr. Wolenczak. Mir schwebten da eher die Labors auf dem C und dem D Deck vor." sagte Hudson trocken und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Kaffee.

Das Lächeln im Gesicht von Lucas erstarb. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er stellte sich gerade hin. „Das können sie sich sofort wieder aus dem Sinn schlagen. Hier werden keine Labors zu Waffenlagerstätten umgebaut. Ich bin hier sowieso schon sehr eingeschränkt in meiner Arbeit, da werde ich mir das was ich noch habe nicht nehmen lassen! Ein paar Wissenschaftler mehr wären auch nicht schlecht!" Bei seinem letzten Satz wanderte sein Kopf zu dem Generalsekretär, der sofort wusste, worauf das abziehlte. „Ich hoffe doch, da bald mal eine Antwort zu bekommen."

Für das Oberhaupt der UEO war dies nun doch eine recht unangenehme Situation. „Ensign, es tut mir leid, aber ich hatte bisher noch nicht die Möglichkeit mich genauestens mit ihrem Antrag auseinander zu setzen." versuchte McGath die Situation mehr in seinen Kontrollbereich zu lenken, ehe es ausufern konnte, doch da war es schon passiert.

„Welcher Antrag?" Alarmiert verlangte nun auch Hudson eine Erklärung.

Lucas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann nicht arbeiten, wenn ich nicht ein paar Wissenschaftler an Bord habe, die mir etwas von dem abnehmen, was ich zu tun habe. Dr. Perry beschwert sich am laufenden Bann, wenn ich ihre Leute ständig zu mir nehme und seit ich mich erneut mit ihr über dieses Thema in die Haare bekommen habe, fand ich es eine gute Idee bei der UEO um ein qualifiziertes Wissenschaftsteam zu bitten. Der Antrag liegt bereits seit einer geraumen Weile dem Generalsekretär vor. Ich hatte nur gehofft, schneller eine Antwort zu bekommen." Vorwurfsvoll rollten die blauen Augen auf den Generalsekretär zurück.

Ertappt! Die Blicke beider Offiziere ihm gegenüber schienen ihn zu durchbohren.

„Das können sie sich abschminken, Wolenczak!" patzte Captain Hudson. „Das letzte was die seaQuest braucht ist noch mehr von solchen Spinnern, wie sie einer sind. Ich fordere den Umbau der beiden Labordecks in entsprechende Waffendepots und das am besten noch beim nächsten Aufenthalt im Trockendock."

„Nicht solange ich der Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung hier an Bord bin!" fauchte Lucas den Captain an. Das war ja noch schöner, wenn er hier seiner kleinen Spielhöllen beraubt wurde.

„Kommen sie, Ensign. Sie können mir nicht erzählen, dass sie alle gleichzeitig benötigen. Ein kleines lasse ich ihnen ja, also beruhigen sie sich." sagte Hudson abschätzig.

„Von wegen nicht alle benötigen. Soll ich sie mal herumführen und ihnen zeigen, was ich dort alles mache, während jeder hier an Bord denkt ich habe zuviel Freizeit? Ich habe einige wirklich wichtige Experimente und Untersuchungen laufen. Das klappt momentan parallel noch ganz gut, aber sobald das eine oder andere in eine entscheidende Phase eintritt, kann ich diese nicht mehr ständig überwachen und spätestens dann brauche ich jemanden. Sagen sie ihm, dass er keine Torpedostauräume kriegt!" verlangte Lucas Wolenczak vom Generalsekretär.

„Ihnen scheint entgangen zu sein, dass** ich** hier der Captain auf dem Boot bin und nicht sie. Falls sie Probleme mit der Hirarchie haben, würde ich ihnen ein Militärlexikon empfehlen. Damit sollten sie doch keine Probleme haben, Wolenczak, sind doch derartige Dinge die besten Freunde eines Wissenschaftlers. Nur diese Art hat hier derzeitig auf der seaQuest nichts verloren!" Hudson war aufgestanden um seinem Wissenschaftsoffizier von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber zu treten. Auf einer Höhe schüchterte es sich manches mal doch besser ein als im sitzen.

Lucas kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen. „Ich habe bisher noch nirgendwo gesehen, dass sich das primäre Hauptziel der seaQuest geändert hat. Es steht nirgendwo, die Forschung sei nicht mehr Bestandteil. Und nur weil unsere politische Situation das Benutzen von gefährlichen Waffen erfordert, heißt das noch lange nicht, wir können hier den großen Kriegshelden spielen und uns über die Köpfe anderer hinweg setzen." Das Computergenie dachte nicht im Traum daran gegen Hudson klein bei zu geben. Sollte der sich doch ein anderes Boot suchen, wenn ihm die Labors nicht passten.

„Meine Herren, bitte." versuchte McGath die Situation zu entschärfen, doch vergeblich. Die beiden fuhren zur Höchstform auf. Für den Generalsekretär gab es nur noch die Flucht. Schon zuviele Mitglieder aus der Crew waren auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Leise stahl er sich zum Gästequartier davon. Von O'Neill ließ er sich eine Verbindung zum Hauptquartier aufnehmen, um einige Dinge abzuklären. Es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern bis einer der beiden Streithähne vor seiner Tür auftauchte. Kaum hatte er das gedacht, war besagter auch schon da. Streng und auch etwas schlecht gelaunt, trat Captain Hudson nach Aufforderung ein. „Ich hoffe sie verstehen meinen Standpunkt und wissen nun vielleicht was ich hier manches mal mit dem Ensign durchstehen muss. Es ist nicht leicht mit einem Wissenschaftler an Bord, der einem ununterbrochen widerspricht."

„Ja, natürlich, ich kann es mir gut vorstellen. Ensign Wolenczak kann manchmal wirklich sehr aufdringlich sein. Das habe ich bereits schon bemerkt, selbst meine Assistenten fürchten ihn." sagte McGath mit einem Lächeln. Er wollte die Situation entschärfen und hoffte auf eine friedliche Lösung.

„Dann werden sie doch sicherlich auch verstehen, dass ich gerne weniger Aufmerksamkeit der wissenschaftlichen Sektion zukommen lassen möchte. Im Moment ist dies hier vollkommen unangebracht. Wir haben wichtigere Dinge auf die wir uns konzentrieren müssen und da ist keine Zeit für kurze Ausflüge zu irgendwelchen Gräben oder Korallenriffe, nur damit unser verspielter Junge ein wenig mit seinen vielen teuren Geräten spielen kann. Herr Generalsekretär, sie gaben mir dieses Boot um für den Frieden im Ozean zu sorgen. Also bitte, schaffen sie die Verhältnisse, damit ich das ohne große Störungen machen kann."

Verwirrt sah McGath zu dem Captain. „Wollen sie von mir, dass ich Wolenczak versetze?"

Darüber musste Oliver Hudson doch tatsächlich nachdenken. „Würde das sich machen lassen?"

Seufzend setzte sich das politische UEO Oberhaupt. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Lucas Wolenczak ist bereits länger auf diesem Boot als sie. Ich muss ihnen außerdem gestehen, dass ich mich bei dem Gedanken ihn hier zu wissen um einiges wohler fühle. Seit Bridger weg ist, kennt er als einziger dieses Boot gut genug um in einer Ausnahmesituation am schnellsten reagieren zu können. Er hat es bereits in der Vergangenheit bewiesen und wir brauchen hier einen Wissenschaftler an Bord. Wir bekommen keinen besseren als Wolenczak."

Die Antwort gefiel dem Captain gar nicht. „Gut, dann lassen wir ihn hier." Er setzte sich dem Generalsekretär gegenüber. „Aber ein Deck werden sie mindestens schließen müssen. Er braucht unmöglich beide!"

McGath strich sich befeuchtend mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Das kann ich nicht allein entscheiden, Oliver. Ich muss dazu erst mit den Beratern sprechen und es gibt dazu noch Sponsoren, die ebenfalls ein gewisses Mitspracherecht haben. Es wird dauern, vorher kann ich ihnen nichts genaues sagen."

Sichtlich enttäuscht erhob sich Hudson wieder. „Ich bin sicher, sie werden die richtige Entscheidung treffen. Meine Sicht dieses Falles kennen sie." Der Captain sah auf die Uhr. „In zwei Stunden müssten wir das Dock erreichen, es wird sie dann jemand von Bord begleiten." Steif drehte er sich herum und verließ das Gästequartier. Er wollte sich da noch in einem bestimmten Winkel des Bootes genauer umsehen.

Weniger verkrampft rutschte McGath auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück herunter. Das hier entwickelte sich noch zu einer wahren Krise.

Wütend stapfte Hudson auf die Brücke zurück. „Ensign." brüllte er, kaum dass er die ersten Stufen zur Brücke erreicht hatte. Alle diensthabenden Offiziere sahen sich zum Captain um, nur einer nicht, der tippte in alle Ruhe weiter auf seiner Konsole herum. Sollte der alte nur brüllen. Er nahm ihm immer noch das Eklat in der Offiziersmesse beim Generalsekretär übel.

Der Captain schaute finster in die Runde der neugierigen Blicke, die sofort alle natürlich etwas auf ihren Konsolen und Monitoren hatte, das interessanter war, als der Zorn Hudsons. Weiterhin stapfend kam er zu seinem wissenschaftlichen Offizier und baute sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor dessen Station auf. „Würden sie bitte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richten?"

Ganz langsam gab Lucas noch den einen oder anderen Befehl ein, der wichtiger war, als der Captain, dann drehte er seinen Kopf nur leicht in die entsprechende Richtung. „Ich scanne gerade die Umgebung nach feindlichen Schiffen, damit wir was abballern können und Platz schaffen für neue Torpedos. Dann müssen wir nicht unbedingt sofort schon die Labors umwandeln." gab er bissig von sich.

Die Miene des Captains verfinsterte sich zusehends. „Vorsicht Ensign, sie riskieren gerade ein Disziplinarverfahren."

„Wäre nicht das erste mal, das man mir damit droht und selbst wenn, sobald ich hier an Bord durch sie überflüssig gemacht wurde, wird das keinen Unterschied mehr machen. Ich wollte schon immer einen Bürojob im Hauptquartier haben." Seine Aufmerksamkeit wanderte wieder zu dem Monitor an seiner Station zurück.

Um nicht sofort wieder zu brüllen, atmete Hudson dreimal tief ein und aus. So manch einer, der zuviel Fantasie hatte, sah Rauch aus den Ohren und der Nase des Captains steigen. „So manches mal glaube ich, da wären sie auf jedenfall besser aufgehoben als hier. Ich werde ihnen nachher einen Vermerk in die Akte geben, sie können sich von mir einen Beurlaubungsschein abholen, sobald ihr Dienst vorbei ist." Der Captain drehte sich herum und wollte eigentlich zu seiner Kabine, doch Lucas sprang empört auf.

„Wieso denn das? Weil ich ihnen widerspreche und mir nicht alles gefallen lasse wie sonst jeder hier an Bord? So wie ihre ganzen stupiden Marionetten, die nur das tun, was man ihnen sagt anstatt mal ihren eigenen Verstand zu nutzen? Das können sie nicht machen!"

„Oh doch, das kann nicht, denn diese Beurlaubung bekommen sie von mir, weil ich das halbe Boot unter Quarantäne wegen ihnen stellen lassen muss."

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen trat Lucas langsam auf den älteren Mann zu. „Das müssen sie mir genauer erklären."

„Ich rede von ihren Züchtungen die sie auf der seaQuest betreiben und mir nicht angemeldet haben!" Hudson glaubte sich im Vorteil.

„Züchtungen? Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wovon sie reden."

Ein verächtliches Lachen war die Antwort des Captains. „Mr Wolenczak", begann er langsam. „ich rede von diesen Dingern in den Aquarien auf dem Labordeck. Ich habe mich soeben dort ein wenig umgesehen und da habe ich einige Dinge gesehen, die mir nicht gefallen haben. Wissen sie eigentlich was das alles ist, was sie da rum schwimmen haben?"

In Lucas' Kopf arbeitete es auf Hochtouren. Was konnte der Captain nur meinen? Er hatte eigentlich nichts dort, was dem nahe kam, bis es eine Erleuchtung gab. „Die sind bereits geschlüpft?" sagte er ungläubig.

„Geschlüpft ist gut. Das Zeug sieht nicht aus, als wäre es erst seit ein paar Stunden aus dem Ei, sondern eher schon länger. Können sie mir endlich sagen, um was es sich dabei handelt, damit ich es in meinem Bericht aufnehmen kann und wir entsprechende Vorkehrungen für die Quarantäne treffen können, die sie im übrigen verantworten müssen!" Er fuchtelte mit dem Zeigefinger vor seinem Wissenschaftler herum, doch der kaute auf seiner Lippe und dachte nach. „Wenn die jetzt bereits größer sind und ..." Lucas riss die Augen auf. „Um Himmels willen, hoffentlich ist da noch nichts eingegangen, ich habe gar nicht genug Algen in dem Wasser, damit sie ausreichend zum Fressen haben." Wie der Blitz zischte er nun an Hudson vorbei zu dem entsprechenden Labor.

Empört sah ihm der Captain hinterher. „Der Kerl ist die Respektlosigkeit in Person. WEITERMACHEN!" fauchte er die Crew an, die schon wieder aufmerksam dem Streit zwischen ihrem Kommandanten und dem Wissenschaftler gelauscht hatte. Anschließen machte sich der Captain ebenfalls auf dem Weg zurück zu den Labors, wo niemand anderer als Lucas Wolenczak sichtlich erstaunt über sein kleines Projekt war. Eilig kippte er neue Algen in das Becken und fischte die toten Tiere aus dem Wasser, die er säuberlich auf einer Schale platzierte um sie anschließend untersuchen zu können.

„Was ist das?" kam es aggressiv von der Tür. In ausreichendem Abstand zu dem komischen Aquarium mit den seltsamen Tierchen. Es waren schlangenähnliche Fische mit Klauenfühlern in Kopfnähe. Für Hudson selbst sahen sie mehr aus wie eine Ausgeburt der Höhle, oder wie zu groß geratene Kaulquappen mit riesigen Glubschaugen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, hätte ich die Eier hier nicht zum ausbrüten in das Becken getan."

„Moment mal, soll das heißen, sie haben selbst nicht gewusst, was sie hier machen?"

Lucas drehte sich zum Captain herum. „Nein, genau deshalb habe ich das Experiment hier aufgezogen um heraus zu finden, was es denn ist, was ich da aus dem Filtersystem der seaQuest geholt habe." Er seufzte kurz auf. „Verstehen sie? Wir hatten in letzter Zeit häufiger Probleme wenn wir durch eine gewisse Region sind und dann war ständig das Filtersystem verstopft. Als wir das letzte mal diese gesäubert haben, habe ich mir das mal genauer angesehen und diese Eier gefunden. Da ich aber nicht genau sagen konnte von welcher Spezies sie sind, wollte ich dem nachgehen indem ich versuche ein paar davon ausschlüpfen zu lassen. Die nötigen Mittel dazu habe ich schließlich alle hier zur Verfügung."

„Und jetzt haben wir hier eine Spezies von der sie nicht wissen, was es ist? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, das Zeug tief zu kühlen oder gleich ins Meer zurück zu werfen?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Wir hatten noch nie dieses Problem und wenn es sich hierbei um ein Umweltproblem handelt, dann haben wir zu reagieren. Sie kennen das doch, wenn das Algenwachstum in bestimmten Regionen zu stark ist und damit der gesamte Sauerstoff dem Wasser entzogen wird, weil es einfach zu schmutzig ist und damit ideale Bedingungen für die Algen geschaffen werden?"

Hudson rollte mit den Augen. „Kommen sie zum Punkt. Ich möchte hiervon Meldung machen!"

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist einfach hoffnungslos mit ihnen. Sie haben keinen Sinn für die Wissenschaft. Wenn sie meinen Krieg ist die einzige Macht auf der Welt. Ich möchte nur mal wissen, was sie machen würden, wenn es die Wissenschaft nicht gebe, denn dann würde bestimmt jeder noch mit Keulen auf den anderen losgehen. Sie sollten im Gedächtnis behalten, dass ihre gesamten Sprengköpfe mit Stoffen gefüllt sind, die von Wissenschaftlern entwickelt wurden!"

„Sie kommen ihrem Disziplinarverfahren immer näher."

„Mir egal, denn wie es aussieht habe ich hier eine neue Spezies entdeckt, wenn es nicht eine Mutation ist. Das werde ich aber noch herausfinden, sobald ich mehr Zeit hatte mich mit den toten Exemplaren zu beschäftigen. Dabei dachte ich, es würde noch eine Woche dauern, bis die schlüpfen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Tablett mit den seltsamen Tieren zu. „Ich ging davon aus, es handelt sich um eine Schalentierart, da die Eier so ähnlich aussahen, aber das hier ist etwas völlig anderes."

„Genau darum kommt dieser Komplex hier jetzt unter Quarantäne!" bestimmte Hudson.

Lucas rollte zum wiederholten Male mit den Augen. Er ging zu der Computerstation und rief O'Neill auf der Brücke. „Kannst du bitte den Generalsekretär zum Labor vier schicken? Danke!" Er drehte sich zum Captain herum, der ihn böse ansah. „Lassen wir ihn entscheiden!" sagte Lucas siegessicher. In diesem speziellen Fall kannte er zum Glück die UEO gut genug.

Zwei Stunden später war Captain Hudson nirgendwo auf dem Boot mehr zu finden. Lucas Wolenczak ging grinsend durch das Boot und gab auf der Brücke die Kursänderung bekannt. In den nächsten Stunden würde ein Shuttle mit einem Team von Wissenschaftlern andocken, damit diese unbekannte Tierart erforscht werden konnte und das an dem Ort, an welchem die Eier vermutlich in das Filtersystem der seaQuest gekommen waren. Der Genrealsekretär hatte zum Glück nicht lange darüber nachdenken müssen. Diese Entdeckung konnte für die UEO von großer Bedeutung sein, auch wenn es sich nur um ein bedeutungsloses Tier handeln sollte, so war es doch immer gut, wenn man mit wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften durch die Presse ging, als mit negativen Schlagzeilen. Die Labors würden auf jeden Fall bleiben, sowie die seaQuest an ihrem neuen Stationspunkt. Im Falle eines Notfalls hatten sie die Anordnung zu Hilfe zu eilen, doch bis dahin war Forschung ihr primäres Ziel. Die Wissenschaft hatte über den sturen Kopf des Militärs gesiegt.

ENDE


End file.
